


From Now Forever (39.)

by Midagere



Series: Midagere Tumblr Protective Prompts - Drabble [7]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Bullied Hans, Drabble, M/M, Midagere's Tumblr Prompts - Protective, Protective Kristoff, Tripple Drabble, Tumblr Prompt, Tumblr Prompts - Protective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 23:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15060239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midagere/pseuds/Midagere
Summary: Sometimes you don't know what's going on with your love when you're not together. And when you find out, you can easily get angry to protect them from anything.





	From Now Forever (39.)

**Author's Note:**

> Words: 300 (tripple drabble)  
> Pairing: Hans/Kristoff  
> As I'm not native English speaker, I'm sorry for any mistake I did.
> 
> 39th prompt: “I won’t let you go through something like that again.”

Kristoff walked into their flat and left out a tired sigh. All the hard work was done, another day was coming, but still he had some time to have a rest. He ran his hand through his hair and then he realized what was wrong. The room was empty and a silent sobbing was coming from the bathroom.

Kristoff slowly approached the door and listened. He wasn’t wrong, the person inside was crying softly. He didn’t hesitate and opened the door.

And saw Hans washing the blood from his face.

“What is that?!” he couldn’t help himself but yell. Hans jumped as he didn’t hear him coming and immediately turned his back on him.

“Nothing.” His voice wasn’t as strong as it should be. Kristoff tried to calm down a bit, but it was hard after seeing Hans bleeding.

“Honey.” He gently touched Hans’s shoulder. “What happened?”

“Nothing.”

“You can tell me.” _And I’ll knock the living daylights out of them._

Hans shook his head. “I… nothing happ–”

“Stop saying that nothing word.”

“I just provoked them,” Hans said quietly. “It’s not…” He was trying not to cry, but Kristoff saw that it was hard for him. “I didn’t…”

Kristoff finally hugged him. Who could’ve done this? To his beloved soulmate?

Hans sobbed once more. “I didn’t do anything wrong,” he said at last. “They saw me and started to… to batter me and I…”

And then Kristoff realized. “Your brothers?” he asked seriously. Another sob was his answer. He clenched his fists. Suddenly it made sense why Hans didn’t want to live with his family.

“We’re moving.”

“W-what?”

“I won’t let you go through something like that again.” He kissed him on his forehead. “We’ll find a new home. But before, I need a meeting with your brothers.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave a kudo or a comment if you want ^^


End file.
